


Straw Filled Hole

by thegrumpydruid



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, comes to life, old jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpydruid/pseuds/thegrumpydruid
Summary: Old Jasper gets very lonely one day and decides to turn to his only real 'companion' on the farm, resulting in a very shocking surprise when a magical encounter turns Crowy into a real man.





	Straw Filled Hole

There isn’t a single man out there who hasn’t thought of sticking certain anatomy into places where it shouldn’t belong. Jasper was no exception. He was an old, lonely man who lived all by himself on his pumpkin farm. His only company was this odd almost sentient scarecrow that seems more living than not. It roamed around his fields with eerie glowing green eyes scaring away the disrespectful little birds that ate his pumpkins. He was given to Jasper by that odd witch named Pi who lived in a swamp. The scarecrow even had a name… Crowy McCaw.  
Jasper was bored on particular fall day, and more lonely than usual. Sex was more than a foreign concept to the old man, as he hasn’t partaken in any for many, many years. Nor did he have anyone to do it with. He found no one particularly desirable or vice versa.  
Jasper was wandering around his farm, surveying his pumpkins, satisfied that the bird damage was minimal. He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the rustling of straw behind him, spying Crowy following him with those eerie green eyes and that odd smile. Jasper turned around to face him fully, getting an odd desire and idea. Usually he would dismiss such thoughts, however… No one was around, it was just him and Crowy. What did he have to lose?  
Jasper advanced towards Crowy, reaching to grasp him by the shoulders and carry him into the barn. Jasper moves to gently lay Crowy down onto a pile of hay, straightening up and folds his arms, staring at him.  
Crowy lay on the hay staring with those eerie eyes up at Jasper, tilting his head and wondering what the old man was going to do.  
Jasper took off his hat, tossing it off to the side Before kneeling down on the hay beside Crowy. He reached to grasp the scarecrow’s head, pushing his thumbs into the fabric that made his head where his mouth was stitched on, pushing it in to make a hollow ‘mouth’ of sorts. He stares at his handiwork, nodding once in approval.  
Jasper takes a look around, takes a deep breath, as if expecting someone to burst into the barn on him and Crowy. Who would do that? There was no one around but them.  
He rolls his shoulders back and moves to undo his trousers, pulling them off and placing them on the hay before kneeling on them once again to save his knees from the pokey straw. He reaches to grasp Crowy’s head once more, already hard at the thought of any stimulation. Jasper bites his lower lip, slowly sliding his arousal into the hole he created.  
Jasper lets out a low groan, he wasn’t sure if the rough sack and the scratchy straw felt good or uncomfortable. He stilled and sat there for a few minutes, giving his hips a few thrusts, muttering under his breath, “What curse has possessed me to make love to a scarecrow?”  
A bright flash of light and a loud pop filled the barn, blinding poor Jasper. He raised his hands to his eyes, rubbing them to clear the spots in his vision, giving his head a good shake. The first thing he noticed and felt was the difference of what was around his cock, instead of the uncomfortable roughness, Crowy now felt warm and wet, rather fleshy around him… Jasper slowly looked down, letting out a startled cry. As if by magic, Crowy had turned into a rather attractive younger man with tanned skin and straw coloured hair, looking up at Jasper with bright green eyes and a rather innocent expression even though his lips were wrapped around Jasper’s cock. He released him with a little pop, struggling to sit up a bit.  
Jasper moved to help Crowy sit up, very confused, and rather scared to be honest, “C-Crowy, is that… Is that you?” The older man really was not anticipating that to happen at all.  
Crowy beams widely and nods, flinging his arms around Jasper’s neck, trying to press closer to the older man. Jasper slid his arms around his waist, shivering and not realizing how much he was needing human contact. Crowy lifts his hand, looking at it and flexing his fingers before pressing closer to Jasper. He runs his fingers through the older man’s hair, whispering into his ear, “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this, for so long too.”  
Jasper was at a loss for words for a moment, before managing to gasp out, “R-Really?!” The poor man wasn’t used to being desired by anyone. He lowered his head to press his lips to the younger man’s neck.  
Crowy groans softly, arching into Jasper, his fingers gently tugging on the older man’s hair, nodding quickly. He leans back, then moves to clumsily press his lips to the older man’s.  
Jasper sits there for a long, drawn out moment, his mind still processing that an actual human was now being intimate with him. His hands fumble on Crowy’s waist, unused to such movements now. He lifts him slightly and shifts them so he is now pinning the younger man down in the hay.  
Crowy squirms a bit under Jasper, looking up at the older man eagerly as his hands move to undo the oversized coat that belonged to Jasper and pushes it off his smaller, more lanky form so that he lays nude now in the hay.  
Jasper pulls his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side before leaning back down over Crowy, letting his hands roam the younger man’s body, quite curious. He had never seen another man like this. It was new and quite exciting, in both senses of the word. A blush rose to his cheeks as Crowy groaned softly and arched up under his hands, quietly begging, “Jasper, please…. I want you so bad.”  
The older man paused and stared at Crowy, groaning softly, “I like it when you beg for me.” He swoops down, his lips ravaging the younger man’s neck again.  
Crowy gasps and slides his legs around Jasper’s waist, moaning, “P-Please! I want you in me so bad…. Just fuck me and fuck me hard.”  
Jaspers slid his hands down to lift Crowy’s hips up, pressing his already hard and eager arousal to Crowy’s tight entrance, murmuring in the younger man’s ear, “You are a lucky boy that you already had that dirty little mouth of yours around my cock.” Crowy lets out a little whimper, trying to push down onto Jasper.  
The older man bit down onto his shoulder, growling softly in his ear, “Patience, young man… I’d rather not have to take you to the doctor and try to explain why you’re all ripped up down there.” Crowy huffs and sulks, nodding. He calms down only slightly, being a bit more patient now.  
Jasper starts to slowly push into Crowy, digging his fingers into the young man’s hips, gasping, “Relax, boy, dammit!”  
Crowy’s eyes go wide as Jasper pushes in to try and breach him. He lets out a little whine, taking a few deep breaths, finally allowing himself to relax. He lets out a low moan as the older man slowly pushes into him, filling him up.  
Jasper pushes into him all the way, pausing to let them both adjust to the new sensations, panting heavily. He moves his hands to grip onto the hay underneath them. The older man lowers his head to Crowy’s neck, leaving some nice, dark love bites, murmuring, “How ya holding up there, young man?”  
Crowy pants and whimpers softly, running his hands up Jasper’s chest to hold onto his shoulders, “G-Good… Fuck me, please! P-Papa!”  
Jasper lets out a soft groan, “That’s it, boy, I love it when you call me that…” He pulls back his hips before slamming into the younger man. Crowy gasps and cries out, arching his back and digging his nail’s into his shoulders.  
The older man starts to clumsily set a pace, going slow at first till he got used to the movements of pounding into someone again. After a few long moments of awkward fumbling, they both get the hang of it. Jasper starts to pound hard and fast into Crowy.  
Crowy throws his head back with loud cries, almost screaming in pleasure, as a magic spot inside of him was hit, causing him to see stars. Jasper took that as a positive response, aiming to hit the same spot with every thrust.  
It didn’t take long before Crowy was pushed over the edge, his back arching off the hay as he lets out another loud cry, gasping out Jasper’s name as he cums between them. His body tightens around the older Man’s cock, driving Jasper into even more maddening lust, digging his nails harder into Crowy’s hips, continuing his unrelenting pace.  
It doesn’t take much more to push Jasper over the edge, thrusting in as deep and as hard as he can as he finally cums deep inside Crowy.  
The younger man lets out a soft, pleased little cry, squirming more as Jasper’s seed fills him up, panting and slumping down onto the hay.  
Jasper braces his arms on the hay, panting heavily. He takes pause briefly to catch his breath, then leans down to claim Crowy’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss, murmuring against his lips, “I needed that so badly… We both did…”  
Crowy slides his arms around Jasper’s neck, smiling softly as he kisses him, nodding a bit, “We did, yes. We’ll have to thank that weird old witch later.”  
The older man chuckles and nods, slowly and carefully pulling out of Crowy before flopping down on the hay beside him, reaching to pull him over to lay on top of him  
The blonde man snuggles down happily on top of Jasper, resting his head on his chest, his fingers idly tracing designs onto the older man’s chest, softly saying, “I hope I can stay like this, I don’t want to change back.” Warm, large hands press onto his back and the back of his head, Jasper’s voice rumbles through his chest, “I hope so too, young man, I’d happily live like this forever.”


End file.
